Good And Bad
by xthose3wordsx
Summary: When an accident claims the life of his parents, he is forced to live with an uncle he never knew existed. His uncle is the director of a camp so Shane must attend this camp against his will. Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

**Shane has been ignored all his life until he became famous. When an accident claims the life of his parents, he is forced to live with an uncle he never knew existed. His uncle is the director of a camp so Shane must attend this camp against his will.**

To everyone at camp, he's a heartthrob who loves to make people's lives hell. Except Mitchie. She can't stand him and wants to go through the summer without crossing his path. Too bad for her they must both plan out the end of the summer talent show when one prank goes too far...

There are two types of people in the world.

_Good._

**Bad.**

**Bad**.

People who like to ruin other people's days. People who starve for attention even if they had attention since they were born. Child molesters, wife abusers, animal killers, drug dealers who do not regret anything they've done even if they're facing cold, hard, painful death. People who laugh when others cry over dead loved ones.

_Good. _

People who go out of their way to make someone smile even if it's a tiny smile. Giving without expecting to be given. Praying for people who are suffering or in pain. Doing the little things that make other people happier.

Here's how I see it. I don't give a fuck if you see it like this or not. I'm done giving two shits about what anybody ever thinks anymore. I witnessed the most horrible thing in the world and therefore, nothing else can harm me like "that" did.

Anyway, here's how I see it.

From birth until we move out of home, everything we did and said was based on our parents. What our parents said, we copied because we wanted to be just like good old mommy and daddy. Everything they did, well, we wanted to be grown up too so we did the same. Oops. That kid just said shit. Guess who also said shit.

Mommy.

Oops, that's guy's depressed. Why? His father and mother don't give two shits about him and argue like they're not married. Like they're teenagers in high school. So they don't pay any mind if he locks himself in the room. Blares his music. Cuts himself. Oh, they see the scars. It's just another excuse to blame each other. Punch, kick, tear, claw, scream, hit, spit at each other.

Why doesn't he do anything sport like? Well, he's tried. Believe me, he's tried. No one comes to the games. No one even asks where he is after school ends. He's at practice. They don't care what he does. Does he even exist? Maybe he died and he was a ghost. Nah. Every once and awhile, the teenager will do something rebellious and troublesome just so his parents will finally acknowledge him for a little bit. He doesn't even care if they yell at him.

At least they know he's still here…

Maybe they'll change…

Maybe one day they'll finally stop bickering and realize they have a troubled and depressed son who could very well get high and drunk all he wants because they just don't care enough to notice. Yeah…one day…

Too bad his parents died in a car accident two days after he turns fifteen.

Leaving a depressed teenage druggie who causes trouble without even trying.

Who'd want him?

So…does that mean I'm bad?

Oh, and if you didn't know, which you should have figured out or you miserably fail at life, I'm that parent-less teenager.

Shane Travis Gray.

_**Good and Bad.**_


	2. Murdered McFlurrys and Broken Guitars

Chapter 1

I can't remember a time when I'd ever hurt a human being on purpose. I don't know what it is. I'm just too nice of a person…

"Shane, wake up!" I punched Brown in the stomach and turned to face away from him as he keeled over in pain. "Really, Shane?" All of a sudden, I'm kissing my carpet. I growled, pulling myself up.

"You douchenugget!" I shouted. "I ain't going to no camp!" I crossed my arms. And before I knew it, I was sitting in the car, outside of the camp. How he managed to get me from my room, to the car, to here…is a long and very painful story that I won't dare go into. Brown sighed, reaching in the glove box, pulling out a McFlurry. Shit. He found my weakness. We had a stare down. I wasn't getting out of this car. Fuck that shit. I could get my own McFlurry thank you very much. Only too bad for me…McDonalds was forty miles away from this camp. He smiled when I suddenly started to sweat. It does look good…

And to my dismay, he started EATING it. I always knew he was a douche. Mr. Brown Douche McFlurry Eater. I unbuckled my seatbelt and snatched the ice creamy goodness, getting out of the car with a series of cuss words. And what a bitch, I run into someone while eating my creamy goodness (yeah, don't be perverted ;)) and dumped it all over her. "What the fuck!" She screamed, looking down to see, in fact, there was a big white stain on her ugly green blouse. (I can't stop with the dirtiness x)!) The girl then pushed me until my back was cozy with a tree. "You. You are going to pay for this. Oh, I'm not talking money, rockstar. I'm talking nice, painful, payback." She lifted her fist. That's so cute…

"No." I pushed away her raised fist, slowly backing HER up into a tree. "I think YOU'RE going to pay for my McFlurry. And I AM talking money, baby."

"Whoa, alright children! Break it up!" McFlurry Douche himself put one hand on my chest and pushed me away. "Mitchie, go get cleaned up. We're having a party for the new campers in an hour. Shane…please don't be an ass while you're here," he sighed, shaking his head and leaving us alone. Does he not know me? I looked at her. She killed my McFlurry. She must die.

But since it's illegal to kill people…sigh…I glanced over at the lake and smirked. "Hey, I know an easy way to get that stain out," I said all innocent like. Mitchie stopped, looking up cautiously. In a flash I had her over my shoulder, kicking and screaming. She banged on my back and even bit my ear. Please, honey, I'm a rockstar. You aren't the first person to bite my ear.

"You fucking jerk! You son of a bitch! You piece of shit! Put me down, put me down!" Oh, I'll put her down all right. I threw her in from the dock we were on. She came up a second later, spitting water everywhere. Her eyes narrowed in on me. If looks could kill suddenly came into my mind. Too bad for me. I have to run now. Maybe if I had finished my McFlurry, I'd WANT to run off the pounds…

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Whoo! I almost got you. I don't run, baby. But I ran because I feared she might actually peel my skin off and feed it to some birds. Notice…I'm not joking. "Shane!" I looked around frantically, seeing a lovely empty cabin. I ran as if an angry, wet woman was after me and wanted to slash me into cubes. Oh wait…

Crashing through the door, I raced over to the closet. Shit, there's a guitar in the way. In my haste to set it aside, I knocked it over. Which, of course, broke it. I heard the most horrible scream there could ever be. Turning slowly, I grinned at Mitchie. "Why, hello, there."

She gazed, shaking I may add, from the guitar and then up at me. Hm…I wonder if this guitar could be…

"SHANE GRAY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I guess that answers my question…


End file.
